


Forbidden

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin/Obi-Wan Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Qui-Gon isn't dead, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada Leoni shouldn't exist. She was forbidden. Her mother was a Jedi, and when she fell in love, she went into hiding. When she died giving birth, her husband, fatally ill, took the child, Ada, to the Jedi and told them everything. Ada was taken to the Temple to be trained in the Force. That was 15 years ago. Now, her life is about to change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Star Wars AU, main difference is that Qui-Gon isn't dead and is training Anakin, instead of Obi-Wan training him. There will still be the same dynamic between Anakin and Obi, don't worry. Just for the sake of my story, Anakin couldn't be Obi-Wan's padawan. Hope you enjoy!

_I was fifteen when they brought him in. They said he was the Chosen One. They said he would bring balance to the Force and destroy the Sith. I didn't know what to think; all I saw was a nine year old boy. But I trusted the council. If they said he was the Chosen One, he was the Chosen One._

_Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi had discovered him on Tatooine when their negotiations on Naboo had gone awry. They had also discovered something far more disturbing: the return of the Sith. Obi-Wan had managed to kill the Sith Lord on his own when his Master had been injured. But there was still another Sith out there. According to Master Jinn, this Sith Lord, Darth Maul, was merely the apprentice. His Master remained still at large. All the more reason the council clung to this idea of the Chosen One._

_When they returned to Coruscant, Master Jinn requested that Obi-Wan take the Trials. He believed that Obi-Wan had proven himself ready in his battle against the Sith. When Obi-Wan became a Jedi Knight, Master Jinn took the boy, Anakin, as his new padawan. He had promised the boy's mother he would train him._

_At first, I resented Anakin. I was frustrated, angry even, that he, an untrained, nine year old boy, would become a padawan to such a great master as Qui-Gon, while I, who had been raised in the temple since infancy, was left waiting for someone to claim me. In less than a year I would be sixteen, ineligible to become a padawan. I would be sent to work in commerce or agriculture. I would fail to be a Jedi. Because of this, I avoided Anakin for the first few weeks he was there. But gradually, as I was forced to talk with him and train with him, I grew to like his company. Over the course of the first six months he was there, Anakin and I grew close. He became like a little brother to me. He would tell me what it was like to be a padawan, sometimes even passing bits of Qui-Gon's teachings on to me. He also would tell me about Obi-Wan, now Master Kenobi. Master Kenobi was close to Anakin as well. I could see that Anakin looked at Obi-Wan like a brother, almost even like a father-figure. Anakin liked his Master, but there wasn't the same kind of bond between them as there was between him and Obi-Wan._

_Halfway through that first year, Qui-Gon was sent on an important mission. It was too dangerous for a padawan, so Anakin stayed behind to train. While Master Jinn was gone, Master Kenobi took over all of Anakin's training. After the first week of Master Jinn's absence, Obi-Wan suggested that Anakin practice his fighting skills with another padawan. Anakin immediately thought of me. He eagerly convinced me to spar with him for Obi-Wan, saying that perhaps I could learn something from him as well. I agreed._

_That first day I sparred with Anakin set many things in motion. Anakin told me I had impressed Obi-Wan, and after that I became Anakin's constant sparring partner. Obi-Wan would sometimes call out pointers to me, or have me do certain moves so he could teach Anakin to defend against them. He taught Anakin only, but Anakin had been right: I learned simply by listening to what he told Anakin. I grew to respect Master Kenobi, and the way he taught and carried himself. I told myself I would be like him someday. He was so kind and gentle, so patient with Anakin, but firm when he needed to be. I began to come to the training room even when I wasn't needed, to simply observe them training, hoping to absorb as much as I could._

_After four months of absence, Master Jinn returned. I was a little disappointed. I thought that with his return, my training sessions with Anakin and Obi-Wan would be over. Little did I know just how much had been set in motion the first day I sparred with Anakin..._


	2. Chapter 1

 "Come on, Ada, hurry up, hurry up!"

 

 Anakin is bouncing on his toes, running ahead of me down the hall and running back every time I don't catch up immediately. I chuckle a little at his enthusiasm. Anakin had just come to fetch me, saying that his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Master Kenobi wanted to see us in the training room. Now he is nearly bouncing off the walls in anticipation. Master Jinn had just returned from an extended mission last week, and wanted to observe Anakin's progress.

 

 "Aaaadaaaa!!" Anakin whines from up ahead. "They're waiting for us!"

 

 I smile again, quickening my step, but my smile quickly fades. While Master Jinn had been gone, Master Kenobi had taken over Anakin's training, and I had become Anakin's sparring partner. I had grown to love and look forward to the times I got to train with Anakin and Obi-Wan-

 

 _Master Kenobi,_ I remind myself harshly. I shake my head to clear it.

 

 Now, with Master Jinn's return, my training with Anakin and Master Kenobi would be over, and I would go back to being an unclaimed youngling, doomed to become a farmer, or something like, when I turned 16 next month. I struggle to fight a sob that threatens to escape my throat, closing my eyes to trap the tears. Anakin must sense my change in mood, because suddenly I feel his small hand slip into mine.

 

 "Aydie," he says using his nickname for me, "what's wrong? Please don't cry," he says softly, squeezing my hand. I swallow hard, and open my eyes to see him staring at me with so much compassion in his eyes. I can't help but smile, tears threatening to fall again, but not because of sadness this time. Looking at Anakin, feeling his hand in mine, feeling all the love and compassion he was giving me is almost too overwhelming. Before I met Anakin, no one loved me. Yes, Master Yoda always held a special place in his heart for the younglings, but no one cared for me individually. Anakin is the family I never thought I'd have. Sometimes I can't believe he is only 9. He sometimes seems like he has an ancient soul inside his young body.

 

 I take a deep breath, and squeeze Anakin's hand.

 

 "I'm alright, Ani. I was just thinking about my birthday," I tell him as we start walking again. Anakin simply nods, tightening his grip on my hand. That simple gesture nearly brings me to tears again. He knows I can no longer become a Jedi then, but I still haven't told him that when I turn 16, I'll most likely never see him again.

 

 We continue the rest of the walk in a comfortable silence, letting go of each other only once we reach the training room doors. Anakin and I glance at each other, take a deep breath, and together, enter the room. We make our way across the room towards the two Jedi, bowing respectfully when we reach them. The Masters quickly incline their heads to us, a small smile hovering on Master Kenobi's face. I fight back a smile, knowing the reason Master Kenobi is smiling. You can almost see the excitement rippling off of the small boy at my side. Master Jinn is the first to speak.

 

 "It's good to see you, young padawan," he says to Anakin. There is no smile on his face but his eyes twinkle a little, and his words are warm. He turns to me. "And you must be the one they call Ada. I have heard about you many times, my padawan sometimes forgets to hold his tongue," he says slowly, glancing at Anakin on those last few words. Anakin ducks his head sheepishly, and I smile. I know Master Jinn is mostly teasing. I turn my attention back to Master Jinn and bow again, deeper and slower than before.

 

 "I am honored to meet you, Master. Anakin has also spoken of you many times. Only the highest praise, of course," I add with a small smile. I am rewarded by a soft smile from Master Jinn, and a short burst of laughter from Master Kenobi.

 

 Master Jinn slowly turns his head to glare at his old padawan, and I notice a slight flush creep across Master Kenobi's face. He quickly stifles his laughter, clearing his throat awkwardly. I'm suddenly reminded just how young Master Kenobi still is. It's easy to forget that not even a year ago he was still just a padawan. Master Jinn turns back to address Anakin, but not before flashing me a quick wink, almost imperceptible. I smirk to myself.

 

 _So Master Jinn isn't as serious as one would think,_ I tell myself.

 

 "Now Anakin, Obi-Wan has told me that you have been improving your skills with Ada. I'd like to see your progress, please, that is of course if you are willing?" at this, Master Jinn turns to me, an expectant look on his face. Knowing that this question is more a formality than an actual question for my opinion, I nod once.

 

 "I would be most happy to oblige, Master," I say, bowing my head slightly as I speak. He nods quickly, gesturing for us to take our stances. We pull out our lightsabers, simple training blades that can leave some harsh cuts and bruises, but nothing too severe. I stand across from Anakin, bowing to him slightly as we both smile widely. We glance to the Jedi as we stand, waiting for their signal. Master Jinn nods again.

 

 "You may begin," he calls.

 

 I ignite my blade, and not a moment too soon. Anakin's comes crashing down towards my head, and I quickly block it. For a boy, he has immense strength behind his attacks. Even though I'm 6 years older than him, we are pretty evenly matched. He, being a male, has more strength than I did at his age, meaning our strength is almost equal now. And although I'm nearly 16, I'm built like a 12 year old, small and wiry, not much taller than Anakin. Typically his physical strength is no problem for me, but today there is an intensity behind his attacks that I've never seen before. He's determined to impress his master. I'm tempted to throw the match, but I shrug that thought off.

 

 _No,_ I think, _Anakin wants to show his master what he's capable of._

 

 All thoughts of going easy on him gone, I take the opposite approach. Anakin and I fight as we've never fought before. With each slash and parry, the battle becomes more intense. Block after block, slice after slice. I feel sweat pour down my brow, threatening to blur my vision. I blink it away, nearly failing to block Anakin's incoming strike. I force his blade back to him, and with the momentum it gives me, I attack, swiping my blade down across his legs. He stumbles, barely dodging it as he jumps back quickly. Suddenly, I hear Master Kenobi yell out.

 

 "Stop!"

 

 Anakin and I immediately stand to attention, sheathing our lightsabers and panting heavily. I take this chance to wipe the sweat off my brow. Master Kenobi marches towards us, addressing Anakin.

 

 "No no no! Anakin, you don't jump out of the way when she slashes at your legs! Not if you want to be able to block her next attack, or even attack her yourself," he says quickly. "When you jump up or out of the way, there's a chance you'll lose your balance. And even if you don't, you're giving your opponent the opportunity to quickly attack you again as you recover from your jump." He looks to me, gesturing for me to take up my stance again. I understand his meaning, and I ignite my lightsaber again. Master Kenobi ignites his, explaining as he does. "When your opponent slashes at your legs, your best way of turning that to your advantage is to quickly drop your lightsaber, blocking the strike and forcing up and out. You'll catch them off guard and with that momentum you can strike. Here, I'll show you," with that he crouches in front of me, gesturing for me to attack him as I had Anakin a few minutes before.

 

 Swallowing my nervousness, I swing at his legs with considerable strength. He quickly drops his saber to his side, blocking my strike effortlessly. He pushes it back up and out, forcing me to fight against him with all my strength. He forces our sabers up to chest height, and for just a split second, my blade is resting on top of his own nearly vertical lightsaber. Theoretically, he would then quickly keep going, twisting my lightsaber either out of my control or out of my grip entirely. But in this split second, my instincts kick in. I can feel the Force flowing through me, telling me his next move. Before he can continue twisting my lightsaber, I pull mine up and off his, quickly brining it back down in what would be a crushing blow to his neck. He quickly recovers, blocking my strike, but I can see his eyes widen in surprise. Because of this, I lose my concentration. When he shoves his lightsaber against mine harshly, expecting to be met with resistance, there is none.

 

 Both lightsabers come flying towards me, my own striking me in the face and Obi-Wan's catching my left shoulder. I'm thrown to the floor, and the pain in my shoulder is excruciating. My face only took my training saber, but my shoulder caught the full force of a proper Jedi light sword. Unable to stop myself, I cry out in pain. White spots dance across my vision, as the pain in my shoulder strengthens and my face begins to throb. I shut my eyes tight, praying no tears escape. I sense someone kneel beside me, and I'm slowly turned onto my back. Obi-Wan's soft voice reaches me through the pain.

 

 "Ada, just hold still. You're alright. Now, I'm sorry if this hurts but I've got to carry you to the medic, ok? You're going to be alright."

 

 I feel Obi-Wan's arms underneath me, and I grit my teeth as he lifts me up. White-hot pain seers through my shoulder. I open my eyes for a second to see Obi-Wan's bright blue eyes staring at me with deep concern. I open my mouth to say thank you, but Obi-Wan quickly hushes me.

 

 "Shh. Don't try to speak, just rest. I'm so sorry, Ada. Everything's going to be alright," he says softly.

 

 I try to smile, but my face hurts too much. With Obi-Wan's gentle voice ringing in my head, I slowly slip into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've sorta tied in some stuff from the Jedi Apprentice books. If you've never read them, they're about Obi-Wan as a padawan before Phantom Menace. In the first book, he's almost too old to be trained and almost doesn't become a padawan at all. However, for the sake of my story, I changed the age limit. In the books, 13 is too old. In my story, I changed it to 16. It wouldn't work for me to make her so young, and I wanted to give a bit of a connection between Obi-Wan and Ada. Hope you like it so far!

 I awake to a sharp throbbing in my shoulder. I open my eyes slowly, only to be met with darkness, and panic sets in. I'm about to call out for someone, when I hear hushed voices.

 _Master Jinn and Master Kenobi,_ I think to myself. I stay still and listen.

 "I feel terrible, Master. If she's permanently injured, and it's my fault-"

 Obi-Wan is cut off by Master Jinn's firm voice.

 "She will be fine, Obi-Wan. You did nothing wrong. Do not do this to yourself."

 I reach out with the Force, allowing me to sense what's going on in the room. I can sense the Jedi standing in the far corner of the room, giving off two very different auras. Master Jinn's is calm, but somewhat muted and laced with levity. Master Kenobi's, on the other hand, is a raging ball of anxiety, panic, worry, and guilt. It scares me, but I'm strangely comforted by the thought that Master Kenobi cares.

 "But what if she's blind? They said she could be blind, Master. If she's robbed of her vision because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

 I feel ice beginning to grow in my stomach. This can't be happening.

 _No no no!!_ I panic. If I'm blind, any chance I might have had left of becoming a Jedi is gone. I start to call out again, but Obi-Wan's next words stop me.

 "Who's her Master? Surely they should've been informed of her situation, why aren't they here?" he says quizzically. I hold my breath, waiting for Master Jinn's answer. He sighs before responding.

 "She has no master. She is still a youngling, she's never been claimed."

 I feel Obi-Wan's shock, and strangely, sympathy, hit me like a lightning bolt.

 "Why?" he asks incredulously.

 Qui-Gon sighs resignedly.

 "Her mother was a Jedi. Ada is what we call a Forbidden Child. She never should have been born. Many Jedi are somewhat superstitious, believing that because her mother broke the code, so is she more likely to. Those that don't believe this either have their own padawan already, or simply do not want one. I fear young Ada's fate may be sealed," Qui-Gon finishes sadly.

 I can feel Obi-Wan's shock and confusion more strongly than ever. Maybe that's because it mirrors my own. My mind is racing, so many thoughts flowing at once. I can hardly process this.

_My mother was a Jedi?_

 I've always wondered why no one would take me as a padawan. Now I know. I'm a forbidden child. Unwanted. I shouldn't even be alive. Unthinking, I try to bring my hand up to wipe away the tear that escaped my eye, and my shoulder erupts into a wildfire of pain. I cry out involuntarily, and suddenly I sense the two Jedi at my side. My breath is coming in ragged gasps as the pain in my shoulder slowly subsides. I feel someone take my hand, squeezing it reassuringly. My vision still hasn't returned, but I can sense that it's Obi-Wan. I can feel his aura closer to me than Qui-Gon's.

 "You're safe, you're alright. Just try not to move your arm, it's going to take a little while to heal," he assures me softly. I turn my head towards his voice, hoping I'm looking at him. He inhales sharply, and his grip on my hand tightens. "You can't see me, can you?" he asks slowly. Hesitantly, I shake my head.

 "No. Is it-is it permanent?" My voice breaks, and I mentally punch myself. Silence. I can almost sense the two Jedi glancing between each other, unsure how to answer. Finally, Qui-Gon does.

 "We don't know, Ada. We were informed that you might have some blindness, but we're not sure if it will be temporary or not, I'm sorry." His deep, calming voice does not fit his words. I feel a lump rise in my throat, and more tears threaten to fall. Before I can stop myself, I'm crying. I feel ashamed for crying in front of Master Jinn, but then I sense his sympathy, his sorrow for me, and I know he understands. I do my best to stifle my sobs, however, when I feel Obi-Wan's emotions. His guilt washes over me like a wave, and I jerkingly halt my tears. I squeeze his hand tightly.

 "Master Kenobi, please. Don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. It was an accident, I lost my focus, that's all. Please don't do this, Master," I plead with him. I can tell he's surprised by my sudden outburst. He's quiet for a second.

 "I'm so sorry, Ada. For everything. I know what it's like to feel your dream of being a Jedi slip away from you," he says quietly. I wait for him to elaborate, but he doesn't. Instead, he gives my hand another squeeze before letting go. "I'll come check on you later, alright? Get some rest, young one." I hear movement, and then I can no longer feel his presence in the small medbay.

 I hear Qui-Gon move closer to me, stopping at my side. He too rests his hand atop mine.

 "You fought well today, young one. You have great skill with a lightsaber. But, I think, your strength lies in your use of the Force. I can sense the Force very strongly in you, Ada Leoni. You are more attuned to the Force already than many Jedi Knights I know. Even if your blindness _is_ permanent, I have no doubt that you will be able to overcome it. Let the Force be your guide, my young Jedi." His voice sends shivers down my spine, it's so resonant and commanding. I relax under his words, and suddenly I'm very tired.

 "Thank you, Master," I nearly whisper. Qui-Gon chuckles softly, patting my hand once more.

 "Rest," he says softly. I nod once, already drifting off. As I feel him leave the room, exhaustion overtakes me, and I slip into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

 “It’s been weird training without you, Ada. Master Qui-Gon is teaching me again. Obi-Wan comes to observe sometimes but he hasn’t been the same. He’s quiet and he always seems sad, like he’s deep in thought.”

 Anakin is sitting on the foot of my bed, his weight strangely comforting. It’s been almost two weeks since my accident, and my vision still hasn’t returned. The healers say there’s a 50/50 chance it comes back. But I can’t help but think it won’t. My dream of being a Jedi is slipping farther and farther away from me, and there’s nothing I can do about it. Anakin has been coming to visit me every day after his training. His visits have been the one source of light I’ve had since the accident. And even then, they’re bittersweet. This is one of those visits.

 “I’m worried about him. He doesn’t even seem like he’s really here. Do you think there’s something wrong with him?” he asks, worry in his small voice. I smile softly.

 “No, Anakin. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with him. I don’t know what else is bothering him but I know that he feels guilty about me being blind. He thinks it’s his fault, even though I tried my best to convince him it wasn’t.” I sigh, thinking about Obi-Wan. He hasn’t been to visit me yet, and I can’t help but feel disappointed. Deep in my heart I know that if I could choose anyone to be my Master, it would be him. I feel a connection to him that I couldn’t explain. I respect him.

 Anakin and I sit in silence for a little while, and after a few minutes I can sense the boy begin to play with the Force. I can feel his frustration, and smile. Anakin is a brilliant fighter, pilot, and athlete, but his Force concentration skills have much to be improved on.

 “What are you trying to move, Ani?”

 He gasps, and I can feel his concentration break, followed by surprise.

 “How did you-”

 I cut him off with laugh.

 “Ani, I can sense you trying to use the Force. Don’t get so frustrated, you need to be relaxed. Calm your mind,” I tell him. He tries again, but again I sense him fail.

 “It’s no use, Ada. It’s too big, I can’t do it yet,” he hums dejectedly. I reach out, finding and resting my hand on his arm.

 “Try this. Close your eyes. Reach out with the Force. Picture the room in your head, picture the object you’re trying to move. Now picture that object doing what you want it to do,” I tell him softly. I can feel him calm down, and suddenly I feel the Force stronger than before. I smile, knowing he’s succeeding now. As if in answer, Anakin gives a shout of triumph.

 “I did it! Ada, I did it! It worked!” Anakin throws his arms around me, and I hug him back, laughing.

 “I knew you could do it, Ani!” I tell him, smiling. Suddenly, I feel another Force presence.

 “You did well, my young apprentice.”

 Master Jinn’s deep voice booms from the doorway. Even without my sight, I can practically see Anakin glowing with pride at his Master’s words. I turn my head towards Qui-Gon’s Force signature, bowing my chin slightly.

 “Master Jinn. What a pleasant surprise,” I tell him with a smile.

 “Ada. I’m glad to see you are feeling better, little one.” I can’t see it, but I can still hear the smile in his words. “Anakin, you’d better be off for dinner now. You don’t want to be late,” he warns, with a mock stern tone.

 “Yes, Master Qui-Gon!”

 Anakin gives me one more quick hug before scrambling off the bed. I laugh as I hear his feet pound out of the medbay at a full gallop. I hear a light chuckle from Qui-Gon, as well.

 “That was very wise, what you told Anakin. I was right when I said your strength lies in your uncanny sensitivity to the Force around you,” Qui-Gon states. I feel the foot of my bed sink down as he sits, and then I feel him take my hand in his. I’m slightly surprised at this motion, but I quickly hide it. I smile at him.

 “Thank you, Master. It’s what has worked for me, especially now. I’ve found I can almost see some things, without my eyes. Just outlines, mostly, I just get a sense of where certain things are in the room. But so far only living things with Force signatures. I could sense you in the doorway, before you spoke. Stronger than I could before. Is that normal with loss of sight in Force-sensitive beings?” I ask him hesitantly. Qui-Gon is quiet for a moment.

 “I cannot say whether it is normal, but I can say that it is not abnormal. It is not totally unknown for particularly sensitive beings to gain an even stronger connection with the Force after loss of sight or hearing. Almost in the same way that your other senses heighten when you lose one.” I’m comforted by his words, and I relax a little. He pats my hand softly. “Now. Are you hungry, young one?” he asks in a warm tone. I grin widely. Qui-Gon laughs loudly. “I’ll take that as a yes, then. I’ll send someone up with food immediately,” he says, amused. He stands to leave. I hesitate, deciding whether or not to ask him. I decide to take the plunge.

 “Master Jinn!” I feel him halt at the door, a hint of curiousness surrounding him. He waits for me to finish. I swallow hard. “Master Kenobi. Is he-is he alright? Anakin said he hasn’t been himself lately, and I know he blames himself for what happened…” I trail off helplessly. Qui-Gon sighs quietly.

 “My former padawan has an intensely sympathetic soul, and I fear he sometimes blames himself for everything, even such things that he could not possibly control. He will be alright, Ada. Just give him time.” With that, I sense him leave, his long robe swishing about his ankles. With a sigh, I lay back against my pillow and close my eyes, to wait for the food Qui-Gon would send up.

 

* * *

 

 I’m suddenly jerked awake by something. It takes me a few seconds to realize what, until it dawns on me. There’s someone standing next to me. I immediately sense that it’s Obi-Wan, and his voice confirms it.

 “Ada! It’s Master Kenobi. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I’ve brought you dinner,” he says, an apologetic smile in his voice. I sniff deeply, smelling the delicious food. My stomach grumbles loudly, and Obi-Wan laughs. “Well, I’d say you were hungry,” he chuckles. He sets the tray down in my lap, and I hear him pull up a chair. “Go on, eat! Your stomach is protesting your cruel treatment of it,” he jokes.

 Obligingly, I dig into the food. It’s simple things, the same kinds of foods I’ve been eating all week. Nothing too messy, as I still haven’t mastered eating without sight. I can sense Obi-Wan watching me as I eat, and even though he was laughing just now, I can tell he’s still subdued.

  _Deep in thought. Just like Anakin said._

 I finish my food, and Obi-Wan removes the tray. I turn my attention back the the Jedi. All traces of good humor gone, anxiety and nervousness now ripple off the young Jedi in waves. I start to wonder why he’s visiting me now after nearly two weeks of no word from him.

 “You have something on your mind, Master. It’s making you very anxious. Is everything alright?” Obi-Wan inhales sharply, surprised.

 “What? Oh. Yes, I’ve…” He trails off, clears his throat, and starts again. “As a matter of fact, yes. It’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about it.” He clears his throat again nervously. “I know what it’s like to think you’re losing your chance. I was actually sent away from the temple, before Qui-Gon took me as his padawan. I was sure my dream was gone. I can’t pretend to completely understand what you’re going through, as part of my situation was brought about by my own arrogance and stupidity, but I think I can relate a little. And I’m sorry that I’m the cause of this. I know, you say it isn’t my fault. But I’m still the one that blinded you, whether it were an accident or not. I’m deeply sorry, Ada.” He pauses again, struggling to regain his composure. I’m speechless. I can’t believe he almost wasn’t a Jedi, or that he’s even telling me this. I wait for him to speak again, fighting the urge to ask him all my questions. “You’re a brilliant student. You’re incredibly attentive, respectful, adaptable, and so in tune with The Force. I agree with Qui-Gon, there are many Knights less attuned to the Force than you. Now, I’ve given it much thought, and I’ve come to a decision.” He takes a deep breath, and I feel his anxiety bubble to the surface again, this time with a hint of…excitement? I furrow my brows, wondering what could make Master Kenobi so anxious and excited at the same time. I’m certainly not expecting his next words.

 “With your approval, I’d like to ask the Council to let me train you.”


	5. Chapter 4

 I nervously shift my weight from side to side as I clench and unclench my fists. I feel a hand rest gently on my shoulder, and Qui-Gon's soothing voice cuts through my anxiety.

  
 "Ada, relax. Everything will be fine," he says with a chuckle. I sigh in exasperation.

  
 "I'm sorry, Master, I just can't help it!"

  
 We're standing outside the Council chamber, and I've never been more anxious in my life. Today is the day my fate is decided. When Obi-Wan told me he wanted to train me, I couldn't believe it. Now, as I wait for him to finish speaking with the Council about it, I still can't believe it. I almost dare not hope that they will approve. I turn sixteen in a week, and my vision still hasn't returned even after three weeks. Why would they approve of me becoming a padawan under these circumstances? I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, and I hear Qui-Gon chuckle again to himself. I frown at him.

  
 "I'm glad you find this so funny, Master," I say with a snort. I immediately regret what I've said and grimace at my disrespectful tone, certain Master Jinn will reprimand me, but all I get from him is a full on laugh this time.

  
 "Oh, Ada. You have no idea how perfectly suited for Obi-Wan you are," he says laughingly. I frown again, this time in confusion. Qui-Gon notices my confusion and elaborates. "When he was a padawan, he was impulsive, easily angered, and incredibly, scathingly, sarcastic. Now that he's become a Knight, he's forgotten he used to be like that. I can't help but think you will be very good for him," he tells me. He smirks before continuing. "He's become rather a stiff fellow. He used to be quite rebellious, I must say." My eyes widen in disbelief, a smile slowly stretching across my face.

  
 "Master Kenobi was _rebellious_?" I ask incredulously. Before Master Jinn can answer, I hear Obi-Wan's voice ring out from down the hall.

  
 "No I was not! And I'd very much appreciate it, Master, if you would stop spreading rumors to my young padawan."

  
 I freeze in place, slowly registering his words. Qui-Gon laughs.

  
 "They're not rumors, my old padawan. And I would hesitate to call her young, if I were you. You aren't even old enough to be her father," Master Jinn teases mercilessly. I barely register Qui-Gon's humor as I'm still frozen in shock.

  
 "I'm... I'm your-"

  
 "Padawan? Yes, Ada. The Council approves. They know you're almost too old but they believe you deserve to be trained," Obi-Wan says happily. I slowly bring my hand up to my eyes.

  
 "Even without my sight?" I whisper hesitantly. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and somehow I immediately know it's Obi-Wan's.

  
 "Even without your sight. Master Yoda says he has a feeling things will look up for you, young one. Whether that means you will get your sight back or not, I don't know. But I do know this: the Council thinks you're good enough to be a Jedi even without your vision. That's an amazing thing," he assures me softly. The enormity of what he just said hits me, and I grin, nodding slowly.

  
 "Thank you, Master," I smile. I bow deeply, and I hear Obi-Wan chuckle, and I know he's bowing back. As I stand up, a thought hits me.

  
  _I need to tell Ani!_

  
 "Master," I ask tentatively, "is it alright if I go tell Anakin? He'll be very pleased to hear it," I add enthusiastically. I hear another chuckle from the Jedi.

  
 "Of course, he must be informed. You have the rest of the day free, but I want you up and ready early tomorrow for our first day of training," he says firmly. I nod quickly. "Alright, then. Run along," he says with a laugh. I grin and bow to Master Kenobi, then Master Jinn. I head off slowly down the hallway, reaching out with the Force to sense for things in my way.

  
 As I walk, I think about what Master Kenobi had said. I grin to myself as I remember that he's not just a Master now, he's my Master. He said Yoda had a good feeling about me. Does that mean he thinks I will get my sight back? I had come to terms with probably never being able to see again, but if Master Yoda thinks there's a chance, I'll hold onto this hope for as long as I can. I finally reach Anakin's room, and quickly knock on the door. I hear Anakin moving around inside, and I become impatient.

  
 "Ani! Open up, it's me!" Immediately I hear the door slide open, and I can feel Ani standing in the doorway.

  
 "Well?" he asks expectantly. I gently push past him and make my way over to his bed, sinking down onto it. Anakin sighs, and sits down next to me. "Oh Ada, I'm so sorry-" he starts to say sympathetically, but I can't take it anymore.

  
 "They said yes!" I say with a squeal. Anakin's aura explodes with excitement.

  
 "I knew it! I knew they'd say yes!" he yells loudly, and I quickly shush him with a giggle.

  
 "Ani! Not so loud!" I sigh, falling back onto the bed. "I-I can't believe it, Anakin. I'm actually gonna train to be a Jedi. I never thought this day would come. I'm Master Kenobi's padawan," I finish with a giggle. I sit up quickly. "He said I start training in the morning. Ani, I still don't have my sight back and I don't know if I ever will, how am I supposed to train?" I try to force the panic out of my voice, but Anakin senses it and places his hand over mine.

  
 "Ada, Master Kenobi, Master Jinn, the entire council, thinks you're ready. _I_ think you're ready. You can do this, I know you can." I smile at him softly, squeezing his hand.

  
 "Thanks, Ani," I tell him softly. I stand up briskly. "I better go to my room, I need to sleep before beginning training tomorrow. Goodnight, Ani. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

  
 "Goodnight, Ada. See you tomorrow." I give him a quick hug before leaving the room. Reaching out with the Force to guide me, I head down the hallway to my room. I quickly get ready for bed before sitting down on my bed slowly.

  
  _I can't believe I'm actually going to be a Jedi_.

  
 I smile to myself as I crawl into bed, curling into the blanket like a cloak. I drift off to sleep still smiling, dreaming about my first day of training as a padawan.


	6. Chapter 5

 I hear a shuffling sound, and too late I hear the sound of a lightsaber cut through the air. I inhale sharply as Obi-Wan's training blade sears into my shoulder as I'm caught unaware.

  
 "Focus! Use the Force, Ada, let it be your eyes!" Obi-Wan's voice sounds from somewhere in front of me, and I take a deep breath and focus. Ignoring the searing pain in my shoulder, I reach out with the Force, trying to locate him. My lightsaber hums softly in my hands, sending confidence through me. I sense Obi-Wan headed towards me again, and I can feel his lightsaber cut through the air towards my head. I quickly bring mine up to block, bracing myself as our sabers clash with a crackling sound. I can feel the heat against my face as he pushes closer, and I use all my strength to push him away. "Good! Keep that focus!" Obi-Wan attacks again, and again, and each time I block, sensing his strikes, seeing them with the Force, as they come.

 

 After a while, Obi-Wan calls off the practice, and I collapse onto the floor with a groan. Obi-Wan chuckles, and I sense him sit down next to me.

  
 "I've worked you hard today, I know. But you're making incredible progress, Ada. In just a few short weeks you've been able to defend yourself against my almost full-strength attacks, even without your sight. Even if your sight never returns, you're going to be as great a Jedi as any with their vision. I'm sure of it." I smile at him softly.

  
 "Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan moves in front of me, turning me slightly and touching my shoulder.

  
 "This is worse than I thought," he says softly, pushing lightly on the wound. A strange tingle emanates from his fingertips, but I ignore it, instead focusing on the sharp pain that spreads across my shoulder at his touch. I suck in through my teeth, biting down on my lip to keep from crying out. "Does it hurt?" he asks softly, and I nod once. Obi-Wan stands up and grabs my hand, pulling me up after him. "Come, we'll get this taken care of."

  
 We walk in silence to the infirmary, and my thoughts wander to the strange feeling I felt when he first touched my shoulder. I quickly dismiss it, however, when we reach the infirmary.

  
_Probably just nerve damage, I think._

  
 As the Healer gets to work patching up my shoulder I turn my head in Obi-Wan's direction.

  
 "Is it going to leave another scar?" Obi-Wan chuckles.

  
 "I couldn't say," he says with a laugh. I turn to the healer, and she laughs too.

  
 "It might leave a very faint one, but I doubt it. It's nothing too serious, just a decent burn. You'll be fine. There, you're free to go," she tells me kindly, and I smile at her.

  
 "Thank you!" I jump down from the bed and head to the door. I turn back as I reach the doorway. I feel a strange emotion coming from Obi-Wan, one I've never felt from him before. I puzzle over it for a few seconds as my Master chats briefly with the healer, when it hits me. I grin wryly.

  
_Does Master Kenobi_ like _her?_

  
 "Are you coming, Master? I do need help finding my room from here," I call loudly, giggling quietly when I sense Obi-Wan jump slightly. He quickly clears his throat.

  
 "Uh yes, yes of course." He says goodbye to the healer before following me out of the room. I give him a few minutes of peace before I begin to pester him.

  
 "What does she look like?" I ask suddenly, catching him off guard.

  
 "Wh-who?"

  
 "The healer. What does she look like?" I feel so evil, but I can't help it. "Please? I'm curious." Obi-Wan sighs, and thinks for a moment.

  
 "She's not very tall, not much taller than you, Ada. She's got long, straight brown hair, and a small, round face. Her eyes are big and brown, warm and comforting." I smile at his explanation.

  
 "She sounds pretty," I say quietly.

  
 "She is." Suddenly the sound of his footsteps stop beside me as he realizes what he just said. "I-I mean-"

  
 "It's alright, Master, I won't tell anyone. There's nothing wrong with thinking someone is pretty." I feel him relax, and we begin to walk again. I feel a slight tug in my stomach as I think of him liking someone, and I frown slightly and stop walking.

  
 "Ada? Are you alright?"

  
 "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." I start walking again, thoroughly confused.

  
  _What's going on with me?_

 

 

 

 "Ani, do you think I'll ever get my sight back?" I fall back onto Anakin's bed with a groan, relishing the feeling of rest. Anakin chuckles from the doorway he's just entered after me.

  
 "Was training extra-hard today?" he asks with a smirk on his voice, and I grimace.

  
 "I got burnt again. I actually had to go to the infirmary this time." Anakin's mood turns serious almost immediately.

  
 "Are you alright?" he asks, his voice laced with concern, as he rushes to my side. I sit up painfully and chuckle at the little boy fondly.

  
 "Yes, Anakin, I'm alright. It's nothing the healer couldn't fix, I'm good as new. Well, almost," I add quietly. Anakin must sense the bitterness in my tone, and sits down next to me.

  
 "Ada. I don't know if you'll ever get your sight back. But I do know that in only six weeks you've managed to impress Master Jinn, and, according to him, nearly the entire Jedi Council. You have nothing to worry about," he assures me, and my eyes widen.

  
  _The whole council is impressed by me?_

  
 Anakin's mood turns cautious, and I frown at him slightly.

  
 "Have you...talked to Master Kenobi about this at all?" he asks hesitantly, and I fall back against the bed again.

  
 "No, and I don't think I ever will. He doesn't ever mention it but I can feel his mood every time I struggle with my vision block in training. He still blames himself, and I don't want to make him feel even more guilty than he already does. It's honestly not his fault, and I don't blame him in any way. If anything, I owe him for giving me a chance to prove that I can be a Jedi." I sit up slowly as those words leave my lips. "Ani... I've never thought of it like that before. If I hadn't lost my sight, I never would've become a padawan, let alone Obi-Wan Kenobi's padawan." My voice drops to a whisper. "If-if I had my sight I'd be on a farm somewhere right now," I finish slowly, and Anakin squeezes my hand.

  
 "See? It's all going to be alright, Ada. Trust me," he says confidently, and I grin.

  
 "Ani, I think you're right. Thank you." I wrap my arm around his shoulders and pull him close, and the two of us sit there, wrapped in a comfortable silence, until it's time to head to bed. I give Anakin a kiss on the forehead before getting up to leave. I tell him goodnight, and slowly head down the hall to my room.

  
 I fall asleep with Anakin's words running through my brain, and resolve to wake up with a newfound thankfulness and acceptance for my situation. Not even blindness can get in the way of my dreams.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back folks! Finally! I sincerely apologize for the wait, I've had many things get in the way of this fic, my lack of desire to write it being one of them. But I'm still here, and here's another chapter for you guys. Thanks, and much love!

As I walk into the training room a few days later, I pause in confusion when I sense Master Jinn and Anakin along with Obi-Wan. 

 

"Ah, Ada. I daresay you've noticed Master Jinn and Anakin are here?" I smile slightly at the proud tone in Obi-Wan's voice, and nod briefly. Reaching out with the Force, I make my way over to them.

 

"I did, Master." I bow to Master Jinn and smile. "Master Jinn. It's good to see you," I say, but I quickly frown at my choice of words. "Er, well, you know what I mean," I finish with an awkward laugh, and Master Jinn chuckles. 

 

"Good to see you too, Ada. I'm glad to hear you seem to be coming to terms with your...situation," he says, a smile in his tone, and I smile softly, thinking back to my conversations with Anakin a few nights ago. 

 

"Indeed, Master Jinn. I've come to realize that, if it hadn't been for my injury, I most likely never would've become the padawan of such an amazing Master," I say pointedly, directing this statement toward Obi-Wan. I've felt guilt and anguish rushing from him since my unfortunate choice of words, and I'm hoping to finally alleviate that unnecessary guilt from his shoulders. I hold my breath as I feel him start in surprise. He doesn't say anything, but I can feel him calm slightly. I sigh quietly in relief, and determine to approach him about the subject the next time I get the chance. 

 

Master Jinn suddenly clears his throat, and Obi-Wan inhales sharply, startled. 

 

"Oh, right. Ada, I'm sure you're wondering why Master Jinn and Anakin are here," he says quickly, and I nod slightly, a smirk hovering on my lips and an eyebrow slightly raised. Whether Obi-Wan picks up on the sarcasm or not I can't say, but I feel quiet amusement come from Master Jinn, and I'm almost positive that if I had my vision he'd be smirking too. Obi-Wan continues on, apparently completely oblivious to my...insolence, as it were. 

 

"You see, Master Jinn and I have decided that it's about time you and Anakin create your own lightsabers." At his words my eyes widen in shock and my heart starts pounding in my chest. Anakin gasps in surprise and yells, and I know he's throwing a fist in the air. Suddenly I sense him begin to run in circles, and Master Jinn quickly rushes to quiet him, but again I sense his amusement. Obi-Wan, however, lets out a quiet laugh this time. "Well, someone's excited," he mumbles quietly, for only me to hear. I grin widely, glad he seems to be in a better mood. 

 

"He's been going on about how he'll make his lightsaber for ages, Master," I whisper conspiratorially back, and he grunts. 

 

"You don't have to tell me, it's all he ever talks to me about. He comes to me for advice and suggestions on ideas," he says with a chuckle, and I smile. 

 

"He looks up to you, Master. He has a bond with Master Jinn, of course, but that's the bond of a teacher and student. But you, you're the closet thing he's ever had to a father," I tell him softly, and he's quiet for a moment. 

 

"I'm glad. He's a wonderful boy, I am very fond of him." Just then, Master Jinn finishes reprimanding Anakin and rejoins the conversation. 

 

"Right, you were saying, Master Kenobi?" Obi-Wan chuckles again before continuing. 

 

"Tomorrow, the four of us will head to Dantooine to collect your crystals. We could be there for a few days so you'll need to be prepared. We'll brief you more once we're on the ship, but right now you need to go gather your things and get some rest. We'll meet at the landing platform exactly an hour after sunrise. Do you both understand?" I nod quickly and I can only assume Anakin did the same, since Obi-Wan continues. "Good. You may go, and we'll see you tomorrow." Anakin immediately grabs my hand and takes off running.

 

"Anakin! Slow down!" I yell breathlessly, struggling to regain my balance and stay on my feet as Anakin drags me through the hallways at light speed. He suddenly stops and I sense him in front of me at the last second, barely stopping myself from flattening him. He lets out an awkward chuckle. 

 

"Oops, sorry. We're near your room, Aydie. Do you need help?" I'm about to accept his offer when I suddenly stop myself. I need to get used to relying on the Force. I shake my head quickly. 

 

"Thanks, Ani, but I need to get used to doing things on my own, get used to trusting the Force. Especially since we're going to be in those Dantooine caves later on. I'll meet you at the landing platform tomorrow morning, alright?" I try to force as much confidence into my voice as I can, and I smile when I feel his small hand squeeze mine tightly. 

 

"Alright. Be careful," he says softly, and I nod. 

 

"When am I ever anything but?" Anakin snorts, and I know he's shaking his head at me. I playfully shove him away. "Now get going, or we're both gonna be exhausted!" I hear him run off down the hall, and I stand there for a second, trying to gather my courage. I take a deep breath and relax, feeling the Force surge through me and around me. It's as if my consciousness is free falling, trusting in the Force to catch me. I start to take a few steps forward, and for the first time since my injury, I can sense a non-living object in front of me. I know it's the wall, so I make my way to the left, turning down the hallway. I'm not sure how I know which direction to go, but somehow, I make my way to my room without incident. As I head inside my room, I can't keep the grin off my face.

I'm just starting to pack when I hear a knock on the door. I groan. 

"Ani!! I told you I didn't need help getting here!" There's silence at the door, and I frown in confusion. I reach out with the Force, immediately gasping in shock. I rush over to the door and open it. "Master! I'm so sorry, I figured you were Anakin, I-" Obi-Wan cuts me off with a chuckle, but I can hear the awkwardness in his voice. 

 

"That's quite alright, padawan. It just suddenly occurred to me that you might, um, need help packing..." He trails off a little awkwardly and I smile, ignoring the tiny flip-flop in my stomach. I hadn't thought of that dilemma, but now that he's mentioned it I realize I actually would've had extreme difficulty packing for myself. I step away from the door and gesture him inside. 

 

"Actually, as much as I hate to admit it, I might just need your help, Master." I hear him chuckle softly, and I'm fairly certain he's shaking his head. "What?" I ask incredulously, and he just laughs more. 

 

"You and Anakin are so alike and yet so different. You're both _blasted_ stubborn, and yet you'll eventually admit when you need help and Anakin never will," he muses, and I smile. 

 

"That comes from being a woman, Master," I say confidently, and he snorts. 

 

"I'll say," he agrees, before taking a breath and clapping his hands together. "Alright, you need rest so let's get started, Ada." I nod quickly, straightening up. 

 

I begin to dictate what I need and where it is, and together the two of us get most of my things ready in about a half hour. But when he hear Obi-Wan attempt to stifle an unmistakable yawn, I quickly straighten up from the bag I'm packing. 

 

"I think that's all I need help with, Master," I tell him quickly. I can sense the argument coming before he even starts to talk, and I shake my head with a grin to cut him off. "Master, I heard you yawning. You're tired, I'll be fine. Go get some sleep. Please," I add softly, praying he doesn't put up more of a fight. I sense more hesitation from him, and I brace myself for an argument. But he simply sighs, and comes to stand next to me. 

 

"Fine. But only because you were so respectful," he says with a touch of a laugh in his voice, and I smile. He quickly sobers, however, and places his hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure you don't need any more help?" I fight back a shiver at his touch, and nod quickly. 

 

"I'm sure, Master. Everything else is easily accessible, I'll be fine." Mercifully, he accepts my explanation without another protest. He gives my shoulder a slight squeeze before letting go, and he begins to move to the door. When he reaches it, I sense him pause and turn to me. 

 

"You're a good padawan, Ada. I'm glad you're mine," he says softly, and I feel a warmth grow in the pit of my stomach. I smile softly, tilting my head forward, but not trusting myself to speak. Thankfully he doesn't seem to be looking for a response, as he continues. "Goodnight, Padawan." 

 

"Goodnight, Master." 

 

His robes rustle as he leaves, and I hear the door shut. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, instinctively reaching for my shoulder where his hand had been moments before. I can almost still feel the warmth of his hand, and it scares me. I drop my hand back to my side and shake myself out of it, and go back to finishing my packing. 

 

When I sink into my bed a short while later, however, my mind can't help but replay his words before he left. 

 

_"I'm glad you're mine."_

 

Those four words resonate in my head, and I feel like I could float. I feel that same warmth in my stomach, and I have no idea what it means. But I do know that when I lost my sight, I found something too. 

 

I fall asleep with Obi-Wan's words in my ear, and the memory of his smile playing through my head.


End file.
